Story of a Teen's life
by Saki the Pwnful
Summary: Just a collection of events I decided to write about one of my characters. Rating may change.
1. Losing a Loved One

Hey there! I mainly decided to write this little collection for a friend but I don't mind if anyone else reads.

-- Saki

* * *

Chapter One

"Soren!" the 13-year old Taiya called out to her older brother. "Yes, Taiya?" Soren, a 15-year old teen answered his sister's call. "Could you get Sayuri and me something to drink?" She asked, her warm smile showing as always. "Fine." He groaned, starting to stand up. Soren turned and walked inside.

"Don't see why Taiya-chan couldn't get it herself." Soren sighed, pulling out a juice carton out of the refrigerator. Then the silver-haired teen grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard. After filling the glasses and placing the carton back, Soren started to walk out of the kitchen.

Glass shattering, then complete silence broken by a mere scream for help. Two gunshots were heard then the screeching of rubber on the gray pavement. Soren feared the most. The teen rushed outside. His fears… were true.

"Taiya!" Soren shouted. Blood. There was a small pool of the crimson liquid surrounding the poor girl. Soren's emerald green eyes were wide and filled with tears, but mainly filled with fear and shock. He only left her for a minute and now here little Taiya was, laying in a pool of her own blood. Sayuri was nowhere to be found. Most likely, she was kidnapped. "Taiya, no… This can't be happening… No… This has to be some kind of sick nightmare." Soren's tears started falling down his pale cheeks, slowly. You could hear the sirens of the ambulance in the distance. A minute or two later, the ambulance was in front of the Kurosawa residence. After Taiya was loaded up in the back, Soren climbed inside.

The pain Soren felt wasn't like anything else he had felt before. Losing a loved one was a tragic experience for the young teen. He felt… heartbroken. Hours went by quickly. Taiya Kurosawa was pronounced dead after arriving at the hospital. Soren returned home shortly after. He returned home all right, but to the teen, his home turned into a living hell that night.

"Soren! How could you let such a thing happen to your little sister?!" His mother started to yell at the poor teen. "I-" He was interrupted by his father, "You know never to leave her by herself! And now Sayuri's parents are upset because their daughter is gone!" His father yelled, "What do you have to say for yourself?!" "Well, I… I'm sorry…" Soren said all quietly. "Sorry? Sorry? Like hell you're sorry! That's not going to help anything this time!" His father clenched his fists, getting ready to hit the heartbroken boy. Soren just stood there, knowing this would happen. To him, the abuse from his father was a daily routine. His mother had left the room. Even though she wanted to protect her son from his father, but she also didn't want to get caught up in it.

One hit after another, Soren just stood there, taking it all in. "You're nothing but a screw up! An accident that just happened! If your mother didn't **decide** to keep you, you wouldn't be alive right now! You'll never amount to anything. You **have** no life." Those words his father screamed hurt Soren more than his father's punches did. "I'm not a damn screw up!" Soren shouted. He couldn't take it. "I wish you'd die! Both of you!" He screamed, dodging the next hit and rushed out the door and out of the house. All Soren could think of doing was to run. Run away. Away from the hellish nightmare he was living.

"Taiya… I'm sorry." He whispered on the wind, sitting down underneath an oak tree in a park not far from the neighborhood where he lived. "Taiya.. If only I had made you… and Sayuri come with me…" Were the boy's last words before falling asleep under the tree.


	2. A New Place to Call Home

**Chapter Two, up and ready to read now. Hope you enjoy it. **

**-- Saki**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: A New Place To Call Home**

"Hey… Wake up… Wake up!" A voice told the silver-haired teen. He groaned and flipped over to his side. "Wake up!" The voice said again. "But I don't want to..." The boy mumbled. "Soren Kurosawa! Get up this minute!" The 18-year-old shouted, pulling the blankets off of the teen. "Alright, Sari. I'll get up in a minute." Soren sighed, slowly opening his emerald green eyes. "I swear you're as lazy as your cousin!" Sari stomped out of the room, not pleased.

**Soren's PoV **

'It's been three weeks since the death of my little sister, Taiya, and three weeks after the death of my parents. Now, I'm living with my cousin Yumi, who was kicked out by her parents, Sari, Yumi's friend and the person who owns the place, and Kalina, Sari's sister and… my girlfriend. It was weird… Kalina was the one who found me in the park the day after I ran away. Even though I was a complete stranger to her, Kalina was talking to me like she had known me for years. She's kind like that. Anyway, it was raining the day my parents went looking for me. Another car had hydroplaned and hit my parents' car with full force, or so they told me. I thank the idiot who did that because they did something that I, myself, would have done. Anyhow, Kalina had told Sari and Yumi to take me in and that's how I wound up here. Now, back to reality.' I got out of the bed and stretched, and then I walked to my closet. I pulled out a long sleeved black tee and a pair of black jeans. I placed them on the bed and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

**Normal PoV**

After Soren had gotten out of the shower and got dressed, he headed downstairs. "Good morning, Soren!" Kalina smiled, hugging the teen. "Morning, Kalina." Soren returned her hug. "You need to go to sleep a bit earlier than you normally do! Poor Sari told me she had a hard time getting you up." She said, frowning. "Erm… I forgot to set my clock last night…?" He said, scratching his head. Kalina laughed quietly, "You idiot. But that's one reason why I love you." "What are the other reasons?" Soren asked, a little curious. "You're just so adorable. Like a stuffed teddy bear that I can huggle anytime I want to." Kalina hugged him once again, nuzzling her head into his chest. "Really? I thought it would be something else." He said with a smirk. "Oh?" Kalina looked up at him, blinking. He gave Kalina a small kiss on the cheek and pulled himself from her. Then, he headed for the kitchen.

"Awake, finally?" His blunette cousin, Yumi, said to the teen. "Shove off." Soren sighed. "Will when I want to, So-chan." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't call me that." He said with an annoyed tone. Yumi kept repeating the nickname in a singing sort of way. "Yu-yu, stop it!" He ordered, glaring at her. "Oh Soren, you know I'll always be a kid at heart." Yumi said, frowning. "Yumi, leave Soren alone. He's a bit grumpy this morning." Kalina said, hugging the silver-haired teen from behind. "Oh, I am, huh?" Soren smirked, turning around to face her. "Oh, get a room, you two." Yumi growled, walking leaving the room. "When you get a boyfriend!" Soren said back, Yumi flipped him off when he did. "Love you too!" He joked. "Soren, don't toy with your cousin like that. It isn't too nice." Kalina said with a frown. "Aww… But Kalina, I like messing around with my cousin." Soren said, pouting like a child would. "Oh, don't give me that look. You're making yourself look stupid." Kalina told him, smirking. "Your expression says otherwise." He whispered into her ear, making her blush lightly. "Soren!" She whined, "Not now… Wait 'til my sister and Yumi are gone, okay?" "Fine, have it your way." He gave a sigh and let go of the redhead. "OH, Soren. What am I going to do with you?" Kalina sighed, smiling slightly. "I can name a few things." He said with a smirk.

Time flew. Soren was now on his way out the door for a job interview, which he'll probably lose the job after a week's time. "Bye, Soren." Kalina pecked his cheek. "Bye Kalina." He said with a smile. Then he left.


	3. Car Accident

_**It happened after we had eaten dinner that night. What surprised me… was what Kalina had said to me as we were heading home. **_

The car ride home was partially quiet. Soren Kurosawa and his girlfriend Kalina have just left the Italian restaurant where they had shared dinner. Finally, Kalina broke the awkward silence.

"Soren, I… I think we need some time apart." She said, biting her bottom lip.

Soren blinked, looking at her in disbelief. "What, Kalina?" Did he hear her correctly? Did she really want to end the relationship?

"Soren, I should've told you a long time ago… I just didn't want you to hate me. I've been going behind your back for a few months. I-it just happened and h-he got me pregnant…" Kalina told him, her blue eyes welling up with tears.

"Kalina, w-who is it, then…?" Soren was afraid to ask, he didn't really want to know who it was.

"It's Kai… Please don't be mad at him, Soren. It's my fault. Not his."

"W-why, Kalina? Why? D-did I do something wrong?" Soren frowned, looking down at his hands.

"No, Soren! Of course you didn't! I don't know why I started hanging out with Kai. I guess he reminded me of you." Kalina said, taking his hand into her free one. "I'm sorry, Soren."

Soren didn't flinch. He didn't even move at all. He couldn't believe all that she had told him. 'After what we've been through. After all we've shared… It comes to this.' The silver-haired teen thought as he bit his lip. Soren glanced over at the car door handle and thought maybe he could walk. It's clear that she didn't love him anymore. Would she even care if he said how he felt? Would she, at all, feel bad for him? Maybe not. So, what was the point in expressing how you felt to someone who wouldn't even care?

When Soren looked up, that's when it happened. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see what happened.

Turns out, Kalina had closed her eyes and let go of the wheel and the car swerved, jumping the curb and smashed into a tree.

When Soren opened his eyes, he felt a sudden warmth, a familiar one, too. He blinked when a small blood droplet hit his nose. "Ka-Kalina?" He managed to say, his emerald orbs widening when he saw her condition.

Before the car impacted with the tree, Kalina unbuckled herself and threw herself between Soren and the dashboard, getting pinned when the two collided.

"S-so… ren?" Kalina was barely able to get his name out. "I-I'm s-so so-sorry…"

"Don't say anything…" Soren told her, his eyes welling with tears. "It'll be okay…"

"I-I want y-you to… find s-someone else… B-be happy with th-them…" Kalina mumbled, wincing. "P-please.. D-do it for m-me…" And with that, Kalina drew in one more painful breath. Nothing more came from the sixteen-year-old.

"Kalina…? Kalina! Hey, stay with me!" Soren said, frowned. "Kalina, I don't want to lose you! Please!" And within a few moments, and against his wishes, he passed out.

A little while later, a couple hours to be precise, Soren finally came to, groaning in pain. He noticed his right leg was in a cast, and his left arm was in one as well.

"Soren!" Yumi smiled, seeing the teen was…… sort of okay.

"Where's Kalina?" He asked.

"I'm afraid… she didn't make it, Soren." Yumi looked down and sighed sadly.

Soren's eyes widened, and the first thing Yumi saw, a rare sight, was his tears.

"S-she can't be gone… She just c-can't be…" Soren bit his lip, and looked away from his cousin.

"Soren…" Yumi gently placed a hand onto the teen's shoulder. "It's okay…" She frowned, biting her lip.

"It's not okay, Yumi. It never will be." Soren mumbled. "She's not coming back… She's gone forever."

"That doesn't mean you won't find someone else.." Yumi said, reassuringly.

"I'm not getting hurt again, Yumi. You wouldn't understand at all!" Soren yelled.

"Hey, don't get so worked up, Soren. It's okay." Yumi smiled softly. "Take your time. I know these wounds will have to heal first before you're ready again."

Soren just nodded. Yumi wiped his tears away, smiling. Soren sighed softly, closing his eyes.

In his mind, he thought:

'Kalina, I never blamed you. I always loved you no matter what. You were everything to me. My heart, my soul. I don't know how I'll live without you.'

_**"Soren, I love you too…" was whispered into the boy's ear, a soft, calm, familiar voice. **_


	4. A New Beginning

Snow and coldness

Snow and coldness. The silver-haired teen sometimes liked coming outside during these conditions and decide to take a walk every now and then. Although, some people may have considered him crazy for not wearing a jacket, let alone a long sleeve shirt. No, he never wore such attire when he was out in the cold, long winter months. He just wore a simple t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, which were ripped in various places. He didn't really care. His heart was like it was in an icy cage, so what was the point?

Soren inhaled a deep breath and let it out a couple seconds later, his hot breath like smoke when it came from his mouth. His emerald colored orbs were shut partially, and yet still... they remained emotionless. It's like... ever since Kalina's death, something in him had died along with her. Maybe it was how he saw her when he came to after the car had wrecked, or it was what she said to him that killed that part of the teen.

He stuffed his hands into the jean pockets, and walked along the sidewalk, the snow making a crunching sound beneath his boots.

Rinna Tasogare hated the cold, being a pyromancer would do that to you. Her cheeks rivaled the color of her hair, which was a bright red color. Although, she might just hate the cold because his girlfriend loved it, and she hated the woman.

Funny how things work out, huh?

It was too bad that she couldn't just buy food down the street from her apartment. But no, the only decent place was three miles away. Great.

Rinna pulled her dark green coat closer to her as a breeze blew by, ruffling her hair and reddening her already bright cheeks. Her forest green eyes were filled with annoyance as she turned a corner, not noting the slightly older man in front of her.

Being as Soren hardly ever pays any mind to what's in front of him, he bumped right into the young woman, tumbling down with her. He blinked slightly and got up, brushing the snow off of him and helped her up onto her feet. "Uh, sorry about that." He said, his voice deep, yet it had a cold tone to it.

Rinna brushed the snow from her hair and back, looking up to meet the young man's gaze. "It's alright...I wasn't paying attention." She chuckled, running a hand through her hair. "Kinda zoned out, y'know?"

Soren shrugged. "I wasn't either." He gave a nod. "Yeah... I know how that can be." He looked her up and down, only to look away. 'They're almost... the same...' He thought, biting his lip slightly, looking almost like he was in pain. 'Same color hair... But different eyes. Same skin tone... Almost the same height, too...' Soren closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of his dead girlfriend out of his mind. "Soren Kurosawa." He stated, holding out his hand.

"I'm Rinna Tasogare." Rinna nodded with a warm smile, putting her hand in his. "I'm...new in town." 'Sure...if new in town means on the run, but who needs to know details?' She sighed.

Soren felt the warmth from her hand and it sent a slight shiver down his spine. "So, you're new here? Where did you move from?" He questioned, his eyes focusing on her.

"I've been all over the country." Rinna muttered, suddenly looking pained. "I just came from Sector 7...but I originally came from Gongaga."

Soren mouthed an 'oh' and noticed the pained look. "You okay, Rinna?" He asked, a surprisingly sudden burst of concern coming over him.

"I-I'm fine..." Rinna mumbled softly. That, however, was obviously a lie; Rinna's entire body radiated unhappiness. "Just a memory..."

I know I'm a complete stranger to you... but, do you want to talk about it? I'll listen to you..." Soren frowned slightly, wondering what could be on her mind. 'Can't be as worse as what I've went through.' He thought.

"I guess...that would be nice." Rinna murmured softly, meeting his gaze with a sad smile.

Soren gave her a small smile. He actually smiled. Not something you would've guessed to see the boy do. "Would you like to... go into a warmer place? Maybe the cafe?" He offered.

"Yes, please." Rinna nodded. Warmth. Yes, please!

Soren nodded and started to walk ahead, stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

Rinna followed, her eyes downcast.

A few moments later, Soren reached the cafe and opened the door, a burst of heat flowing out. He held the door open for Rinna, and smile slowly growing.

Rinna sighed in relief, stepping inside the cozy little café.

Soren let the door close after she came inside, and led her to a small table. "What do you want? My treat." He said softly to her.

Rinna blinked, looking a little surprised. "Um...anything works, thanks."

"Alright." Soren nodded, and went to get into the small line.

Rinna sat down, looking at her hands. Who was this man, and why...why did he look so...dead?

After a few minutes, Soren came back to the table carrying their food and a couple drinks. He took a seat and sighed. "So… What was this... 'Memory' you were thinking of?" He asked softly.  
Rinna sighed softly, looking up. "My brother..." She murmured softly. "He died...so I've been alone since then..."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that..." Soren said, a hint of sadness in his voice. He looked down and sighed.

"Are... you okay?" Rinna asked softly.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Soren said, clearly lying.

"You can tell me...if you need to." Rinna said softly, touching his arm.

Soren closed his eyes, biting his lip slightly. "I... I lost my girlfriend a little while ago in a bad car accident. I was in the car with her when it happened." He told her.

Rinna frowned, squeezing his arm softly. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine..." Soren looked up, but not at her. He mumbled something else under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Rinna asked softly, looking genuinely concerned.

"You... remind me of her in ways... But that's just how I see it." Soren said with a sad sigh.

"Oh…" Rinna murmured gently. "I'm very sorry, Soren...I can't say I know exactly how you feel, but I can still sympathize a little."

"I've... sort of learned how to deal with it." Soren looked down, wondering why she hadn't asked about the small scars covering his arms. 'She might've already guessed how those got there.' He thought.

At the moment, Rinna wondered the same about those tiny scars. 'He must be so upset...I know I would be...' "Do...you want to hang out for a while?" She finally asked. "It looks like we... both need it."

The teen shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I wouldn't mind it."

"Um...I'm settling in today. How about tomorrow?" Rinna murmured softly.

Soren nodded. "That's fine with me. Hm, meet me here then?"

Rinna nodded, smiling softly. "At noon?"

"Alright." Soren said with a soft smile.

Rinna stood up, offering him a hand. "It was nice to meet you, Soren."

Soren shook her hand gently. "Likewise, Rinna."

Rinna smiled softly, walking back outside.

Soren sighed softly, watching her go.  
Rinna walked through the snow filled streets, making her way back to her small, cozy little home.

Soren finally stood, and left, heading the other way. For once, in a long time, he felt... Happy.

Rinna stepped into the little house, putting her coat in the tiny little closet. For some reason, she felt...warm. Since her brother had died, she hadn't used her powers. She had become cold...but now, it was as if she could feel the warmth again.

Soren stepped into the shared home and sighed softly, waving at his cousin. Slowly, he made his way upstairs and to the bathroom, where he reached into the top of the cabinet and pulled the little case down. For a few moments, he just stood there... staring at it, and he opened it, pulling out the small razor. Then, after placing the sharp object back inside, he finally walked out and headed into the kitchen, where he threw the case into the trash can, finally coming to the conclusion that he didn't need to hang onto it any longer. 'I never needed to come to such an option... Not at all...' He thought as he smiled.

Rinna began to change into more comfortable clothes, eyeing the scars on her abdomen and shoulders. These had been made only a few years ago, by a terrible person.  
With a sigh, Rinna's thoughts returned to Soren. He seemed like such a good guy, if it hadn't have been for that accident, his girlfriend would have been a lucky woman.

Soren headed back upstairs, and went into his room. Lying back on his bed, he closed his eyes partially. 'Maybe it's time I... finally opened myself back up.' He thought, his mind clearly on Rinna.

Rinna laid down with a soft, quiet sigh. Soren's words swam through her mind still, his face burned in her memory as she quietly fell asleep.

Soren closed his eyes fully, falling asleep slowly. He sighed her name softly, and smiled in his sleep.


	5. Snowy Night

Soren turned over onto his back, fast asleep. He had a smile on his face, most likely from the dream he was having and he squirmed around slightly every so often. Rinna was watching him, with a slight frown.

That's when she heard it. A name, but not her own.

'Ahahaha… Kalina.. That tickles…'

Rinna looked at him, her eyes wide. She was hurt. Getting up without a word, Rinna walked out the door, leaving her coat in his room and a note on the bed.

It was a frigid winter night in December, and the snow came down heavily. Soren woke up a little while later, a couple hours, and yawned. "Rinna?" He frowned when he didn't see her. But, he saw her tearstained note. Soren grabbed it and read what was written:

~You didn't have to lie to me… Enjoy your life with Kalina…~

Soren bit his lip hard. "Rinna.. I didn't…" He whispered, mumbling a curse under his breath. He got up, got dressed, and headed out the door. There were faint footprints in the snow, leading away from his home. Soren frowned. "I hope she's alright…" He thought as he followed them. He started to worry as the snow was covering the footsteps, and hurried to find her. "Rinna? Rinna! Where are you?!" Soren called out, a tear or two streaking his cheeks. Then, he saw a spot of red in the snow off in the distance, the same color as Rinna's hair.

Soren ran in that direction, to find Rinna face down in the snow. A thin layer had covered her body; she had a bad wound on her leg and her cheek had a small cut. "Rinna!" Soren gasped, his eyes widening. He gently pulled her up to him when he kneeled down beside her. "Rinna.. Rinna, I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

Rinna had passed out, half frozen. Soren bit his lip, standing up. He hurried her back to his home, hoping that he wasn't too late. He set Rinna down on the couch gently and ran to get a few blankets. Making a small makeshift bed near the fireplace, he gently picked her up and placed her on it. Soren threw a blanket or two over her and held her close to him. "Baby… Please.." He whimpered, touching her cheek. "I'm so sorry.. I never meant for this to happen." A tear made its way down his cheek, and fell onto her forehead. "Please, wake up, Rinna.. Please.." He whispered.

Soren had held her there for a while, his eyes bloodshot. A stray tear streaked his cheek, falling onto her face. Rinna groaned gently, her eyes fluttering some.

"R-rinna...?" Soren bit his lip as he saw her eyes opening some. He hugged her tightly, whimpering. She didn't say a word to him.

"S-sorry... I'm so sorry..." He whispered through his sobbing.

"Soren..." Rinna frowned, touching his cheek weakly.

"I never meant to hurt you.. I never meant for you to leave... I didn't lie.. Every word of it.. was the truth.." Soren whimpered, biting his trembling lip. "I'm sorry..."

"S-soren... I'm sorry for making you worry..."

"It's alright..." Soren said quietly.

"N-no, it's not..." She murmured.

"You're alright now.. That's all I'm worried about.." He whispered, kissing her cheek. Rinna looked down.

Soren sighed, rolling up a sleeve. Small scars covered his wrists and slowly climbed his arm. "Why would I lie? I have the scars to prove it all, Rinna.. I've done this.. ever since that day. But, when you came along.. Everything changed." He rolled up the other, and it was the same. Rinna gasped softly, gently touching them. He sighed, closing his eyes slowly.

"No more, Soren... Don't do it again..." She whispered, kissing each one tenderly.

"I-It's all that helped relieve my pain, Rinna..." He frowned.

"Please, Soren... No more.." She pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck weakly.

"Rest..." He said gently, holding her close. Rinna slowly fell asleep.


End file.
